There is NO Sanity in Here
by Faegirl
Summary: REVISED! Welcome back, fans. I removed this fic for revision, and now it's back! I hope you'll review again. PG for comic violence, plus the fact I'm paranoid. Exactly what the tilte suggests... No sanity at all...
1. Welcome to Chaos

(Actions are in parenthesis, comments in double parenthesis)

Fae: (appears in a place called 'Somewhere Over The Rainbow') Muahahaha... (takes out bag of sugar) You are all going to have sooooo much fun. (eats sugar with an evil grin)  
  
Tristan: What are you gonna do to us?  
  
Fae: You'll see... Who wants to do the Disclaimer?  
  
Yugi: I'll do it!  
  
Seto: Sorry folks, she's on a sugar high today. shudders  
  
Fae: No you won't! I WILL!!! (whacks him with a frying pan pulled from thin air) BWAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Tea: Why can't we all just get along?  
  
Fae: Put a sock in it Tea! Literally!  
  
Tea: (sock appears in her mouth) MMPH!  
  
Ryou: That's my gym sock from yesterday... I knew I shouldn't have lent her that... Oh well, it's just Tea.  
  
Bakura: About time... She finally shut up! How did you do that?  
  
Fae: Evil authoress powers. Let me do the disclaimer before I get sued!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Yu-Gi-Oh!  
  
Mai: If you owned Yu-Gi-Oh, the pairings would consist of Bakura/Yami, me and Joey, and you would eliminate Tea.  
  
Fae: That's all very true.  
  
Yami and Bakura: (look at each other disgustedly and step away) Yuck!  
  
Fae: Therefore, it is safe to assume I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! So...  
  
Back the Disclaimer: Okay, I don't own Yugioh. DO NOT!!! (runs around screaming "DO NOT" and runs into a wall) Oww... (falls over)  
  
Yami: Someone's had a little too much sugar today... all right, who gave her the giant Pixy Stix she's holding onto for dear life?  
  
Mokuba: (evil grin)  
  
Yami and Seto: Mokuba...  
  
Mokuba: (innocently) Yes?  
  
Yami: Did you do this?  
  
Mokuba: (evil look on face) Yes.  
  
Seto: Good boy, but you know that you aren't supposed to go into my candy stash.  
  
Mokuba: So? I did anyway. I couldn't resist.  
  
Bakura: She's out cold! Let's party!  
  
All: (start partying)  
  
Fae: (wakes up and looks around) It's safer to be unconscious...  
  
Ryou: That's usually the case.

Tea: She's awake!  
  
Bakura: Duh.  
  
Tea: You're so mean to me! WAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!! (runs away)  
  
Bakura: Can I go tie her to a chair?  
  
Fae: Sure, why not?  
  
Bakura: Yay! runs off with rope that he magically conjured  
  
Yugi: Okay then... Hey Fae, you never told us what we're doing.  
  
Fae: Oh, well... I have no idea what I'm doing. I was thinking...  
  
Ryou: She was thinking? HEAD FOR THE HILLS!  
  
Fae: Urusai, Ryou.  
  
Mai: Fae, if you don't shut up you are going to be grounded from sugar AND the computer.  
  
Fae: NOOOOO! MY FICS! (hugs computer) I'll be nice.  
  
Tea: (begins talking) ((never a good thing))  
  
Mai: Tea, shut up, and I promise not to make Bakura hurt you.  
  
Tea: MEANIE! (starts to cry loudly)  
  
Bakura: (pops up behind her) Surprise! (ties her to a magically conjured chair)  
  
Fae: Anyway, I was thinking we could let you all run wild in here for a while. And Seto will get to deal with all of us!  
  
Seto: OO;;  
  
Bakura: (hiding flamethrower) Hi?  
  
Fae: (rolls eyes)  
  
Bakura: I'm going to go torture small mammals now. (gets up to leave)  
  
Fae: Oh no you're not mister. SIT!  
  
Bakura: Why should I? I'll banish you to the Shadow Realm!  
  
Fae: No you won't because I have evil authoress powers, remember? Be quiet or I'll put Ryou's smelly sock in your mouth!  
  
Bakura: (death glares) Fine.  
  
Mokuba: I'll use my evil cuteness powers to make you review! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Seto: Mokuba... How much sugar did you have today?  
  
Mokuba: 3 bags and a Pixie Stick!  
  
Seto: Excuse me while I go try and calm down my brother. (chases Mokuba) THAT'S MY CANDY!! GIVE IT BACK!  
  
Mokuba: NEVER!!!!! (runs away)

Fae: So much for calming him down... Anyway, that was the end of the chapter. Review and I'll type the next one. I'LL HOLD THE NEXT CHAPTER HOSTAGE!!! WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Joey: Two words... Sugar High...  
  
Fae: YOU GOT IT!! HEY GUYS! LETS GO HAVE SUGAR!  
  
Yami and Bakura: YEAH! ONWARD TO SUGARY HIGHNESS! ((So much for the 'yuck'...))


	2. Flammable cows? Nani?

Fae: WE'RE BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!  
  
Seto: Gomen, she's still sugarized.  
  
Ryou: Seto came up with a new word...  
  
Fae: HAI!! Today's subject of torture is... TEA!  
  
All but Tea: YAAAAY!! WE GET TO TORTURE TEA!!  
  
Tea: (starts talking... again)((does she ever actually shut up?))  
  
Mai: SHUT UP!!  
  
Fae: MAI!!  
  
Mai: What? She's supposed be the subject of torture, remember?  
  
Fae: Oh yeah... continue, then. DIE BEARER OF FRIENDSHIPNESS!! (grabs a spork and gets ready to stab her with it)  
  
Mai: Idiot...  
  
Dylan: I AM LORD OF THE FLAMMABLE COWS! MOO!  
  
Seto: Sorry, he'll be popping up every now and then. He is also sugarized.  
  
Fae: (halts the stabbing of Swamp Thing to blink at Dylan)  
  
Dylan: MOONESS! (starts mimicking Tea)  
  
Tea: FINE!! WAAAAHHHH! (runs away)

Bakura: She is working my last nerve. I know she doesn't stay dead, so can I tie her to another chair?  
  
Fae: Go for it!!  
  
Bakura: HAH!! Hey Tea, come here... (goes to find her)  
  
Fae: I need more sugar. LET'S GO EAT SUGAR!!!  
  
Yamis and Mai: OKAY!!!!  
  
Everyone else: NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!  
  
Dylan: Can I have some?  
  
Fae: NO!! It is OURS!!  
  
Crystella: Can I have some?  
  
Fae: SURE!!! Meet Crystella, my yami. She's evil, hyper, and is always plotting. Mostly to take over the world, though. Frighteningly enough, she's come very close to achieving her goal. But she's nice to me.  
  
Crystella: Yep. Come on!! We need SUGAR!!!  
  
Dylan: Eeeeevil. She gets sugar and I don't. Eeeeeevil...  
  
Crystella: Yes I am. Let's eat!! (steals a bag of sugar and eats it, bag and all) WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ryou: Prepare for impact in 5, 4, 3, 2, 1...  
  
Crystella: (runs into a wall)  
  
Ryou: I knew it! Crystella gets even more hyper than Fae when she's sugarized.  
  
Crystella: YEP!!  
  
Seto: Very, very scary thought. You wouldn't think it possible...  
  
Mokuba: Hey! Fae! Crystella!  
  
Fae/Crystella: Yes?  
  
Mokuba: There are men in white coats here to take you home!  
  
Crystella: Mokuba, use your evil cuteness powers to make people review!  
  
Mokuba: OKAY!!!! See the magic go button at the bottom of the screen? Good. Click on it and say you liked Fae's ficcie!!  
  
Fae: Oh, yeah... I don't own anything! Not even myself!!  
  
Crystella: That's right, I own herself!!  
  
(Fae and Crystella get dragged off by the men in white coats)  
  
Fae: I own the piece of lint in my pocket...  
  
Crystella: No you don't, I own that, too. BYEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!


	3. Bakura giggles like a two year old!

Fae: We need to have a...  
  
Everybody: (interrupting) Should we be scared?  
  
Crystella: Don't interrupt! And the answer is hai! We need to have a party!  
  
Everybody: Why?  
  
Fae: Cause it's fun! Now BE QUIET!!  
  
Everybody: cowers  
  
Crystella: Yes! Be AFRAID!! Be VERY AFRAID!!!  
  
Marik: We are afraid.  
  
Fae: Where did you come from?  
  
Crystella: Yeah, I thought I banished you and your psycho yami over there to the Shadow Realm!  
  
Malik: ((Yami Marik)) You don't have a very high tolerance level, do you?  
  
Crystella: No, I don't. Now answer my question.  
  
Marik: You did. We got back.  
  
Fae: I hadn't noticed. Anyway, this is how the party will work...  
  
Malik: Do we even want to know?  
  
Crystella: Yes you do! Now shut up or it's the Shadow Realm for you!  
  
Malik: (sticks tongue out)  
  
Marik: Can I have a cage with a few padlocks?  
  
Crystella: Sure. (conjures a cage with padlocks)  
  
Fae: I'm going with Yami.  
  
Yami: You are?  
  
Crystella: Yes she is. And I'm going with Bakura.  
  
Bakura: You are?  
  
Fae: Yes she is.  
  
Ryou: Is there an echo in here?  
  
Bakura: Okay...  
  
Crystella: Yes it is.  
  
Bakura: You're evil.  
  
Ryou: (muttering) Try idiotic...  
  
Crystella: Yes I am. You're just noticing this now?  
  
Bakura: I like evil!   
  
Crystella: Good!   
  
Ryou: Well, that's... different...  
  
Yugi: More like scary...  
  
Ryou: Extremely scary...  
  
Crystella: (starts giggling)  
  
Everyone except Bakura: (takes a step back)  
  
Crystella: Yes!! Be AFRAID!! Be VERY AFRAID!!! (is now all out laughing)

Ryou: (pokes her) Freak...  
  
Fae: Mokuba...  
  
Mokuba: (innocent grin) ((a little too innocent)) Yes?  
  
Yugi: Did you do this with your brother's sugar? Again?  
  
Mokuba: (grin now evil) Yep...   
  
Crystella: (still laughing, but harder than before) Can't... Breathe...  
  
Malik: Can I burn it? (points to Crystella)  
  
Fae: NO!! If you hurt her, you hurt me too!  
  
Malik: Good, we'd all be safer.  
  
Fae: You're one to talk about safety!  
  
Marik: There you are!! (chases Malik with a cage)  
  
Malik: (sweatdrops and runs)  
  
Crystella: EEEEEEEEEEEHW!!!! (is laughing harder than ever)  
  
Bakura: I hung her upside down to see if I could get her to laugh backwards!  
  
Fae: And this is helping her how?  
  
Bakura: It's not. I just felt like amusing myself.   
  
All except Bakura and Crystella: (anime fall)  
  
Bakura: (sweatdrop)  
  
Crystella: ((who is still upside down, by the way))(laughing harder than before, and that didn't even seem possible...) WHEEEEEEEEEE!!!! EVIL DEMENTED MONKEYS!!!!

Yugi: At this rate she'll either hypervenalate or suffocate.  
  
All except Bakura: OO;;  
  
Fae: Oh my... I never knew how much of a freak she was... Or how random she could be...  
  
Bakura: I love being evil.   
  
Crystella: (laughing harder)  
  
Bakura: (starts giggling)  
  
Yami: Um... Ryou, since when does Bakura giggle?  
  
Ryou: (sigh) He doesn't. That's the really scary part.  
  
Yugi: I can tell...  
  
Malik: (high pitched girly scream)  
  
Dylan: (walks in and sees Crystella upside down, Bakura giggling, and the utter chaos everywhere else) OO;;;  
  
Crystella: (still laughing) Hi!!  
  
Bakura: (laughing even harder than Crystella now)((suffocation doesn't mean anything to them; they're already dead)) Hiya!!  
  
Ryou: Bakura, please stop! You're scaring me!  
  
Yugi: Doesn't he always scare you?  
  
Ryou: ...point taken...  
  
Fae: Maybe they'll be better in the next chapter... Although, those giggle fits of hers can last for days...  
  
Ryou: You have got to be kidding me! (groan)


	4. Gerbils? Bakura SKIPS?

Warning: Entire Chappie written on giggle fit inducing sugar-high! You have been warned!  
  
Crystella: LET THE GERBILS PREVAIL!!!  
  
Bakura: When Fae laughs, it sounds like she's choking a gerbil! ((My father came up with this one))  
  
Crystella: Ack! The poor gerbil! We must save him from the evil one!  
  
Bakura: But I'm the evil one...  
  
Crystella: Yeah, but only right now she is 'cause she's choking the poor gerbil!  
  
Bakura: Okey-Dokey! Let's go save that gerbil! (him and Crystella skip ((literally)) off to the pet shop)  
  
Yami: I never thought I'd see the day Bakura would skip...  
  
Seto: Those two locked Fae in the basement.  
  
Ryou and Yugi: OO;;;;  
  
Ishizu: MARIK!! MALIK!! GET YOUR BUTTS OVER HERE!! NOW!!  
  
Malik: Busted...  
  
Marik: I didn't do it!  
  
Ishizu: When exactly did I say you get your ears pierced Marik? Hmm?  
  
Marik: You didn't...  
  
Ishizu: Malik! When did I say you could become evil?  
  
Malik: You didn't...  
  
Ishizu: I am older, therefore, my word is LAW!!  
  
Malik/Marik: Yes lawmaker! (bow and worship Ishizu)  
  
Ryou: Dear Ra! The world is coming to and end!  
  
Yami: Never thought I'd see them bow to anyone...  
  
Ishizu: It helps when you are an older sister.  
  
Yami: Cool.  
  
Yugi: (bursts out laughing for no reason)  
  
Ryou: OO;;;; Yugi?  
  
Yugi: WHEEEEEEEEEE!!! (laughs harder)  
  
Ryou: (takes step back) Oh, Ra, he's infected...  
  
Seto: (playing tag with Mokuba) Gotcha! (dives for Mokuba, misses, and lands on his Head) Oww...  
  
Mokuba: (sticks tongue out)  
  
Crystella: (skips back with Bakura) We saved the gerbils!  
  
Bakura: Yayness!  
  
Crystella: Let's go torture —I mean play with —Yami!  
  
Bakura: OKAY!! (bouncing up and down)  
  
Ryou: Yami?  
  
Yami: Yes Ryou?  
  
Ryou: Bakura is scaring me more than usual....  
  
Yami: You probably gave him too much sugar, like I did with Yugi... (looks over at the hysterical Yugi)  
  
Yugi: (laughs harder)((all I can say to that is wow...))  
  
Crystella/Bakura: YAAAMMMIII!!  
  
Yami: I should start running now... (runs away)  
  
Mokuba: Yami! This way is safe!  
  
Yami: Okay! (runs that way but it is a dead end so he crashes into the wall)  
  
Yugi: (decides to flip over the couch) WHEEEEEEEEEE!!! (dances the mackeraina)((I can't spell))  
  
Ryou: (sigh) The horror that ensues when Fae isn't here... It's so much more fun! I like horror!  
  
Yugi: (still laughing and doing the mackeraina)  
  
Ryou: I am the only sane one here. I HATE being sane!! (starts giggling ((and you should all know what that means by now)) and continues with sugar-highness actions)((do I really need to elaborate?)) 


	5. Ya think they'll live?

Fae: CRYSTELLA!!! BAKURA!!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!  
  
Bakura: Eep! (hides behind Ryou)  
  
Crystella: Eep! (hides behind Mai)  
  
Yami: Ra help us all... no yami is safe!!! Eep! (hides behind Yugi)  
  
Malik: Eep! (hides behind Marik)  
  
Marik: Coward...  
  
Malik: Yes I am! Get over it!!  
  
Marik: Touchy...  
  
Fae: (takes out over-sized frying pan) HAH!!!  
  
Dylan: (jumps to Crystella's rescue and gets conked on the head)  
  
Mai: Not Superman...  
  
Milo ((Dylan's yami)): (also jumps to Crystella's rescue)  
  
Mai: Still not Superman...  
  
Fanpeoples: (form a wall around the peoples) BWAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Fae: BEAT IT!!!  
  
Fanpeoples: (disappear in fear)  
  
Yami: Eep!  
  
Malik: Eep!  
  
Crystella: Eep!  
  
Bakura: Eep! And I thought I was evil and scary!  
  
Crystella: All yamis come to my room! She can't get us in there!  
  
(all the yamis go to her room)  
  
Bakura: Now what?  
  
Crystella: I dunno.  
  
Ryou: (not wanting to be attacked) Hi!  
  
Bakura: How did you get in here? (pause) Never mind, I don't want to know. Don't worry though, she won't kill you.  
  
Crystella: I like Bakura and Ryou. ((Fae: Yah, too bad they're gay. Crystella: Shut up!))  
  
Bakura/Ryou: (smile)  
  
Malik: That was random.  
  
Crystella: My specialty!  
  
Yami: She's trying to break through the door...  
  
Crystella: Aw crap...  
  
Bakura: We should hide somewhere.  
  
Marik: How about the closet?  
  
Bakura: I am not going to be stuck in a closet with that. (points to Tea)  
  
Tea: FRIENDSHIP WILL SAVE US!!!  
  
Crystella: How did it get in here, anyway?  
  
Yami: I dunno, but you'll have to sterilize your room if you live.  
  
Crystella: She can stay out here.  
  
Bakura: 'Kay.  
  
All but Tea that are in the room: (hide in the closet)  
  
Crystella: (crammed in the closet) See ya next Chappie...(gulp) If I live that long, of course.  
  
Fae: OPEN THIS DOOR!!!! (pounds on the door to the closet)  
  
Crystella: Uh oh... This isn't looking good...  
  
Dylan: PUDDING! (passes out)  
  
Milo: NOODLES! (also passes out)


	6. Preparation Pandemonium

Crystella: Yay! I'm not dead!  
  
Fae: Only because I found out through trial and error that I can't kill you. Everybody! Come here!  
  
Yugi: What did we do now?  
  
Fae: Seto and Mokuba! Front and center!  
  
Mokuba: Uh oh...  
  
Fae: You two go shopping and get streamers and balloons and food and candy and sugar and junk food and... (continues)  
  
Crystella: Bakura and Ryou! When they get back, you two blow up the—  
  
Bakura: (hopeful grin) World?  
  
Crystella: No, the balloons. Good luck Ryou.  
  
Seto/Mokuba: (leave in mid-sentence)  
  
Fae: (still talking, realizes they left and stops) How rude! Anyway, Mai and Tea! Get your butts over here! I need tall people!  
  
Mai: I cannot work with that. points to Tea  
  
Tea: It's not polite to point. Pointing makes people feel bad. (launches into another infamous friendship speech)  
  
Mai: Don't start, Tea! See what I mean?  
  
Fae: Tea, shut up! When they get back, you two put up the streamers.  
  
Crystella: Yeah, cause she's too short to do it herself. sticks tongue out  
  
Fae: Boy, are you lucky the men in white coats confiscated my frying pan.  
  
Crystella: Suuuure I am. You wouldn't be able to do anything anyway. Yugi and Yami! Come here! You two can set up the food. I don't trust Joey and Tristan. Yugi, educate Yami and make sure he doesn't blow anything up this time.  
  
Yugi: 'Kay. I'll try.  
  
Fae: JOEY! TRISTAN! Get your lazy butts over here!  
  
Joey: What'd I do?  
  
Fae: You people STAY OUT OF THE KITCHEN!  
  
Tristan: But Yugi might need help...  
  
Fae: STAY OUT!  
  
Mokuba: (comes back with Seto holding many bags of party supplies) We're baaa-aack!  
  
Crystella: Bakura! Ryou! Fetch the balloons and blow them up!  
  
Bakura: 'Kay. Where's the T.N.T?  
  
Ryou: Ugh... Come Bakura, I'll teach you how to properly blow up balloons.  
  
Fae: Mai! Tea! Fetch and hang up the streamers!  
  
Tea: Things like this bring friends together...  
  
Mai: Don't start, Tea. Yami, can you please make her shut up?  
  
Yami: Okay...  
  
Tea: (all of a sudden shuts up)  
  
Mai: What did you do?  
  
Yami: (grins) Secret.  
  
Mai: Darn. I gotta learn how to do that. (gets started on streamers)  
  
Tea: (also starts with the streamers)  
  
Crystella: Yugi! Yami! Go get the food!  
  
Yami: Okay.  
  
(3 minutes later)  
  
From the kitchen: (BOOM!!)  
  
Crystella: WHEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! (is bouncing off the walls)((literally))  
  
Yami: (from kitchen) Oops...  
  
Fae: Yami! What did you blow up this time??  
  
Yami: (from kitchen) Nothing... (shifty eyes)  
  
Fae: Tell me!  
  
Yugi: (from kitchen) He didn't blow anything up... (shifty eyes)  
  
Fae: Sure... (walks in to check and is stopped by Joey and Tristan)  
  
Joey: Sorry, can't let ya through here.  
  
Yugi: (from kitchen) Yami! No! Don't eat (boom) that...  
  
Fae: What did he eat? Please tell me it wasn't the candy in the stove! Those blow up when you eat them!  
  
Yugi: (from kitchen) We hadn't noticed. I won't tell you then.  
  
Fae: Oh no...  
  
Crystella: (bounces off Fae's head) WHEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
Ishizu: (sees pandemonium) Oh my... Fae!  
  
Fae: Yes? (walks over)  
  
Ishizu: Can you please do something about my brother and his yami? They are channeling Tea.  
  
Mai: So that's what Yami did...  
  
Marik: (to Joey) Friends make the world go round!  
  
Malik: (to Tristan) Did you know that friends make everything better?  
  
Joey: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!! Make it stop!!!  
  
Crystella: (swings by on a light George of The Jungle style((complete with battle cry))) DIE TEA INCARNATES! (lands on Marik and Malik's heads and knocks them out)  
  
Ishizu: Well, that was... different...  
  
(BOOM)  
  
Ryou: NO! NO! NO!  
  
Bakura: What? I blew up the balloon!  
  
Ryou: You are not supposed to use DYNAMITE!  
  
Crystella: I thought I hid that...  
  
Ryou: Apparently you didn't.  
  
Crystella: Apparently.  
  
Fae: Oh boy...  
  
Yami: By the way, I'll un-possess Marik and Malik next chappie. Maybe. 


	7. The Party About time!

Crystella: Konnichiwa! (wearing leather halter top and jeans) Oh, and my stupid hikari forced me into this shirt, it wasn't by my choice.  
  
Fae: Oh, stop complaining, it looks cute. Hola! (wearing jeans a Hot Topic t-shirt; your choice of what it says)  
  
Ryou: Umm... Bakura?  
  
Bakura: What?  
  
Ryou: How do you say hello in Egyptian?  
  
Bakura: Dear Ra...  
  
Ryou: (blink blink) ...But that's in English...  
  
Bakura: Baka... (rolls eyes and whispers something to Ryou)  
  
Ryou: Oh... (repeats it)  
  
All Yamis: (burst out laughing)  
  
Ryou: What?  
  
Crystella: You said fk in Egyptian!  
  
Ryou: OO!!! pales and faints  
  
Fae: Crystella! Watch your mouth! PG rating!  
  
Bakura: I love being evil.   
  
Seto: Hi.  
  
Crystella: As soon as everyone says hi, we can start the party.  
  
Ishizu: Hello.  
  
Mokuba: HI PEOPLES!!!  
  
Mai: Hello. (elbows Joey in the stomach)  
  
Joey: Zzz... Huh? Oh, right, hi.  
  
Mai: (rolls eyes)  
  
Marik: SAAAAAAAAVE MEEEEEE!!!!  
  
Tea: Friendship!  
  
Crystella: You are supposed to say hi!  
  
Marik: Oh, right. Hi. Now can I go back to screaming bloody murder?  
  
Crystella: Yes. Good boy. (pats him on the head) You get a cookie!  
  
Marik: YAYNESS! COOKIE!  
  
Tea: Hi! Do you believe in friends?  
  
Malik: OO;; Poor hikari... Hi.  
  
Dylan: Is London Bridge really falling down? Or is it just a mindless children's song? HMM????  
  
Crystella: Um... It's a mindless children's song... OO;;;;;  
  
Milo: Who gave him sugar?  
  
(maniacal laughter is heard) MUAHAHAHAHA (cough cough) HAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Milo: Alright Mako, get out here.  
  
Mako: Darn.  
  
Milo: Go away, I'll torture you later.  
  
Mako: Fine. (leaves)  
  
Crystella: oO;; Ookay...  
  
Phone: (ring ring)  
  
Fae: Hello? You don't say? You don't say? You don't say? Really? Okay, bye.  
  
Crystella: Who was that?  
  
Fae: They didn't say.  
  
Malik: Right.  
  
Fae: Yes it is.  
  
Crystella: I never realized how morbid Ring Around the Rosy is.  
  
Fae: Fascinating...  
  
Crystella: Okay, this isn't a party.  
  
Fae: Yeah! We need music! (Turns on Dance Music)  
  
Crystella: (starts dancing)  
  
Dylan: (dances with Crystella)  
  
Milo: (pushes Dylan out of the way and dances with Crystella)  
  
Crystella: Bakura! Come dance with me!  
  
Bakura: Okay! (starts dancing with Crystella while Dylan and Milo are fighting)  
  
Fae: Let's have a contest!  
  
Tea: Oh goody! Contests bring friends together and... (earns death glares from everyone in the room, and stops talking)  
  
Fae: Boys, pick a dance partner!  
  
Joey: Uh, Mai—(gets cut off)  
  
Mokuba: Mai? Will you dance with me?  
  
Mai: Aww! How cute! Of course I'll dance with you.  
  
Joey: Hey kid, move away from my girlfriend!  
  
Mokuba: No way!  
  
Joey: Fae! He won't let me dance with Mai!  
  
Fae: Mokuba, you can dance with my little cousin Ashley. Come on out, Ash.  
  
Ashley: Yes Fae? (comes out) ((she is a little taller than Mokuba, about an inch.))  
  
Mokuba: (stares at her)  
  
Ashley: Can I help you?  
  
Mokuba: (continues staring)  
  
Ashley: Rude little kid, that one...  
  
Mokuba: (still staring) Joey, you can have Mai.  
  
Joey: YES!  
  
Ashley: (growls and walks away)  
  
Mokuba: (to Fae) Watch this. I have a way with ladies. (to Ashley) HEY ASHLEY!!  
  
Ashley: What?  
  
Mokuba: Will you dance with me babe? You're a total hottie.  
  
Crystella: Stupid Mokuba... Ashley! You can't kill him in here, you have no place to hide the body! And if you get blood everywhere Fae will have a fit!  
  
Fae: Mokuba! Duck!  
  
Mokuba: (doesn't listen)  
  
Ashley: (growls loudly) HOW DARE YOU! (punches him half way across the room)  
  
Seto: I should kill her... Oh well. He deserved it anyway.  
  
Mokuba: Oww! Dang, she hits HARD!  
  
Ashley: Humph! Fae? Can I dance with someone who's not a jerk?  
  
Fae: Sure. (death glare at Mokuba) Come stand with us.  
  
Ashley: Kay. (goes over)  
  
Bakura: Crystella?  
  
Crystella: Okay.  
  
Yami: Fae?  
  
Fae: Okies.  
  
Yugi: Ishizu?  
  
Ishizu: Why not.  
  
Ryou: Ashley? Do you want to dance with me?  
  
Ashley: Okay. You're nice.  
  
Ryou: Thank you.  
  
Mokuba: No fair!  
  
Ashley: (sticks tongue out at him)  
  
Tea: What about me?  
  
Marik: What about you?  
  
Seto: Whichever couple is called, they're out. (starts music)  
  
Mokuba: Big brother, I wanna dance with Ashley!  
  
Seto: You can next round.  
  
Mokuba: I wanna dance with her now!  
  
Seto: Later! Ishizu and Yugi, you're out.  
  
Yugi: Oh well.  
  
Ashley: This is fun!  
  
Seto: Fae and Yami, you're out.  
  
Fae: Awwwwww... Oh well.  
  
Seto: And the winner is...  
  
Mokuba: Well?  
  
Seto: Ryou and Ashley!  
  
Ashley: Yay! (jumps up and down)  
  
Ryou: (breathing hard from dancing so much)  
  
Fae: I know! Let's play spin the bottle!  
  
Marik: Why?  
  
Fae: Because it's a time filler. Now hush.  
  
Marik: Make me! (pause) Never mind.  
  
Fae: Everyone sit in a circle. If the bottle lands on you, you have to kiss the person who spun it on the cheek. Mokuba, you go first.  
  
Mokuba: (spins bottle)  
  
Bottle: (lands on Ashley)  
  
Ashley: NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! BOTTLE, I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!!!  
  
Mokuba: (grins)  
  
Ashley: (sighs and kisses him) Fae, where is the bathroom? I need to wash my mouth out with soap.  
  
Fae: It's okay Ash. It's your turn.  
  
Ashley: (spins bottle)  
  
Bottle: (lands on Seto)  
  
Fae: Aw!! How cute! Let me take a picture! (gets camera) Go ahead!  
  
Ashley: (kisses him on the cheek)  
  
Fae: (snaps picture) So cute!  
  
Seto: My turn. (spins bottle)  
  
Bottle: (lands on Crystella)  
  
Seto: (looks from bottle to Crystella) Why me?  
  
Crystella: Aw come on Seto. I'm not that bad.  
  
Seto: It's not you, I just don't feel like dying today.  
  
Crystella: Don't worry, Bakura won't kill you. Riiiight?  
  
Bakura: (hides flamethrower) Aww...  
  
Seto: Okay then. (kisses Crystella on the cheek)  
  
Crystella: Let's do something else now.  
  
Ashley: I know! Let's have a belching contest!  
  
Fae: Sweetie, there is no way that you'll win.  
  
Crystella: She can try! Who's going to be the judge?  
  
Mokuba: Seto and I will.  
  
Ashley: Okay.  
  
Ishizu: (polite little burp) Excuse me.  
  
Tea: (even politer burp) Oh no! How unfriendship-like!  
  
Mai: (pretty loud belch)  
  
Fae: (a lot louder belch) Ha! Let's see you beat that!  
  
Crystella: Okay! (belches louder)  
  
Ashley: (even louder belch)  
  
Fae: OO Crystella, you are such a bad influence on her.  
  
Crystella: I'm the bad influence?  
  
Fae: Yeah. That's the last time I let you baby-sit her.  
  
Ryou: I didn't know Crystella was responsible enough to even be left alone in a room, let alone the house with a minor.  
  
Crystella: Use smaller words.  
  
Ryou: See?  
  
Joey: (pokes Yami for the 5th time in 1 minute) Poke.  
  
Yami: Joey, if you don't stop poking me, I swear by Ra I'll kill you and you know I will.  
  
Bakura: Can I help?  
  
Crystella: Me too!  
  
Yami/Bakura/Crystella: (EVIL grin)  
  
Fae: (in announcer's voice) Three yamis, already dead by the way, all ready  
  
to kill. What will he do now?  
  
Joey: OO;;; I'll stop poking him...  
  
Ryou: Good choice.  
  
Yugi: Yes. Dead friends are bad friends.  
  
Ryou: Yes.  
  
Yugi: (wanders over to Crystella)  
  
Crystella: Hey Yugi.  
  
Yugi: Hi! (starts flirting with her)  
  
Fae: I think Yugi's had too much sugar... It's affecting his brain...  
  
Yami: YUGI! GET AWAY FROM MY SISTER!!! (lunges at Yugi)  
  
Yugi: (sidesteps)  
  
Yami: (lands on his head)  
  
Crystella: Yami! Be nice!  
  
Fae: Yugi, please. She's already got a boyfriend.  
  
Yugi: Aww...  
  
Ryou: (starts flirting with Crystella)  
  
Fae: It's settled, then. Sugar makes you drunk if you're not used to it.  
  
Bakura: GET AWAY FROM MY FRIEND! (lunges at Ryou)  
  
Ryou: (sidesteps)  
  
Bakura: (lands on his head)  
  
Bakura/Yami: XX (out cold)  
  
Yugi/Ryou: --U (sweatdrop)  
  
Mai: May I kill Tristan?  
  
Crystella: What did he do now?  
  
Mai: Well, he got a picture of you and me and taped it to a wall. He is now playing darts with it.  
  
Crystella: (eyes turn blood red) Where is he?  
  
Mai: (points)  
  
Crystella: Oh Tristan... (pulls out duct tape)  
  
Tristan: Yeah?  
  
Crystella: DIE! (attacks him with the duct tape)  
  
Tristan: (is too stupid to sidestep, so he is now duct taped to a wall)  
  
Mai: What should we do with him?  
  
Crystella: Hmm... I know! He needs a complete makeover!  
  
Mai: Yeah! Seto...  
  
Seto: Yes?  
  
Mai: I need you to go to Wal-Mart and buy the tackiest dress you can find.  
  
Seto: Okay. What size?  
  
Crystella: He looks like an XL.  
  
Seto: Okay. (leaves)  
  
Crystella: I don't have any makeup at all. Can we use yours?  
  
Mai: Of course. (gets out ALL her makeup)  
  
Crystella: Oh my Ra! How much makeup do you have??  
  
Mai: I don't know, I can't count that high, I've tried.  
  
Crystella: Wow. (gets started on Tristan's makeup)  
  
Seto: (comes back with a Wal-Mart bag laughing hysterically)  
  
Mai: Ooh, let's see!  
  
Seto: Okay. (pulls out a bright pink sparkly dress with frills, bows, and other things of the sort. Think of the tackiest thing possible. Now multiply it by 100)  
  
Mai: Perfect! (laughs)  
  
Crystella: So we're going with a pink pattern? Good. Look!  
  
Tristan: (EVERYTHING is pink. Makeup, nails, HAIR...)  
  
Crystella: (un-duct tapes him) Even think of running away and I'll kill you.  
  
Mai: Tristan, put this on. (hands him the dress) If you look in a mirror I'll hurt you.  
  
Tristan: Okay. (puts on the dress over his clothes)  
  
Everyone: (laughs)  
  
Tristan: I'm gonna go take a walk. (goes out side)  
  
Crystella: 5...4...3...2...1...  
  
Tristan: (comes back in) I'M GONNA KILL YOU GUYS!!!  
  
Crystella: Really? (examines nails)  
  
Tristan: Um, never mind...  
  
Crystella: Good boy.  
  
Tea: (chanting) Friendship...friendship...  
  
Crystella: Oh Tea... (pulls out duct tape)  
  
Tea: Oh boy! A friend! What is it friend?  
  
Crystella: DIE!! (attacks her with duct tape)  
  
Tea: That's not very— (is duct taped to a tree)  
  
Crystella: Hehehe... (is making Tea 'pretty')  
  
Seto: She looks like a doll!  
  
Crystella: Thanks!!  
  
Tea: (has white makeup all over her face, little pink circles for blush, red lipstick, mascara, blue eye shadow, and a dress you would expect to see on a porcelain doll) Don't I look cute?  
  
Seto: (laughs) 


End file.
